<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're mi guardian werewolfy, baby. by ERAC12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901354">You're mi guardian werewolfy, baby.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERAC12/pseuds/ERAC12'>ERAC12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A drabble a day keeps my depression away [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't let you drinks alone, Drugged Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Gay Bar, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Protective Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski is Legal, we die as (wo)men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:40:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERAC12/pseuds/ERAC12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A night in a bar could end very bad if you were not careful enough. Fortunely, Stiles have a big bad wolf as a boyfriend who is ready to portect him if he needed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A drabble a day keeps my depression away [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're mi guardian werewolfy, baby.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello again! I am back in this fandom and I bring an other ship drabble for you enyorment. As always, I apologise for every mistake you could find, english is my second tongue and I'am practicing it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek had only let Stiles alone for minute. Only a minute! And the problems had found the young one. The werewolf had had to take a piss after the three pints of beers he had drank. So, he had made sure that Stiles were safe in the bar counter, the young one was drinking a glass of water after drinking a lot of cocktails (Stiles was a cocktail man), so he should have been fine. But the destiny seemed to have curse them with a magnet of problematic situation; Specially, Stiles. He used to attract troubles.</p><p>Early that night, the couple had decided to celebrate their anniversary going out and clubbing a little. They had been living in Los Angeles for a year, Derek working in the construction industry and Stile as a consultant of the police and FBI, but they hadn't took the time to enjoy the nightlife on the city, they had been adapting to their jobs and the city. So, it had seemed appropriate to go out and shake the body a little.</p><p>They had only been a second inside the bar, a gay one which was recommended by Danny, and Stiles walked straight toward the dance floor. Stiles wasn’t a dance’s expert and he lacked of balance but he enjoyed moving at the music’s beat. Derek sat in a bar stool and indulged himself looking at his partner’s fun. The werewolf hadn't know when his boyfriend had seduced him into the dance floor but he had let him. After all, He’d always enjoyed having Stiles’ body against his. </p><p>At the music rhythm, they had lost the sense of time and got lost in each other. Stiles stole kisses for his mouth every chance he had and tempted the werewolf bumping against his crotch. The man had the good sense to no surrender himself to his desires or the wolf’s ones, they were on public. So, he had decided that both of them needed to take a break and walked them both towards the bar counter where they had started drinking. That brought them to the recent issue.</p><p> At first, Stiles was good alone, drinking his glass of water, meanwhile Derek went to the restroom. But, five second after, this guy came out of nothing and started flirting with him. At the beginning, he ignored him and asked the barman a new cocktail. The young man thought that the unknow man would go away when he noticed he wasn’t wanted. But he didn’t.</p><p>"Ok, dude." Stiles said at the man in front him. "I don’t wanna be rude but I am not interested in you."</p><p>"Come on, baby." The other said with a disgusting smile on his face.  "I saw you in the dance floor, you were begging to be fuck for the other man."     </p><p>"He is my boyfriend." Stiles defended himself.</p><p>"You’re a lying." The man answered disbelieving. "No way he is your boyfriend."</p><p>"Hey!" Stiles exclaimed indignant and decided to turn his back and cut the conversation. <em>How he dares to said that!!!! </em>But that action was a mistake, because he didn’t look how the other put drug in his drink.</p><p>Stiles, without knowing of the drug, drank of his booze, trying to forget his angry and waiting for Derek’s return. Big mistake! Cause, immediately, he started to feel dizzy. The drug had stronger effects in combination with his own meds.    </p><p>The man put his hands over Stiles’ shoulders and made him supporting him against his body. The man gave the barman a smile to no making suspect of anything. Stile felt scared cause his body didn´t answer him correctly.</p><p>Derek felt himself getting angry when he saw the other’s ma hand over his boyfriend and the scared face on his beloved. But he saw red when he smelled the fear on the familiar scent of his mate, mixed with chemicals. NO ONES HURTS HIS MATE!!!</p><p>The werewolf advanced fast and straight to his boyfriend. The man didn’t see him coming. And more important, he didn´t see the punch he threw at him. The unknow man fell down and Derek caught Stiles before he could follow the other.</p><p>"Hello, sourwolf." Stiles said drunkly. "You are so handsome."  He touch his hair slowly with a shaking hair. "Your hair is so soft." He smiled. "I missed you, big guy."</p><p>The other man stood up and looked disbelieving at Derek. The werewolf was ready to protect Stiles if the man decided to respond top his attack but, before everything escalated, the security personal made an appearance.</p><p>At first, Derek expected to be force to abandon the place but it was not the case. The security personal grabbed the other man by the shoulder and got it out of the place. The barman had saw everything and called the security and the police on the man, no expecting to Derek to return as fast as he did, in an attempt to protect the young man.</p><p>"Is he okay?" the barman asked worried when he saw Stiles in Derek’s arms.</p><p>"He will be." Derek ensured him. "I will take him home" Added, trying to get his wallet out of his jeans pocket.</p><p>"No worry, man, it’s on the house." The barman said with a smile. "Take care of you boy" Derek smiled to him and took Stiles on his arms in a bride style. "Do you need me to call a taxi?"</p><p>"No, we came in a car." Derek answered. "Thanks for everything."</p><p>Derek opened the back door of Stiles’ new jeep, after stealing the keys of the boy’s pocket, and with delicate movement he laid Stiles in the back seat. When he tried to rise up, Stiles hugged him.</p><p>"Don’t go, sourwolf." Stiles murmured. "I love you:" Derek couldn’t avoid to smile. "You’re my guardian angel….my guardian werewolf…I love you so much"</p><p>"Stiles…" Derek said. He tried to lose the grab of his boyfriend but the young one made it difficult.</p><p>"Marry me, big guy" He asked. The way he said it made Derek stopped and looked at him; Stiles was serious. "Marry me" He repeat with a low voice.</p><p>"Of course." Derek answered and gave Stiles a short kiss. "But we have to go home first, okay?".</p><p>"Ok, big guy." Stiles accepted and let his boyfriend go. Derek smiled and got up.</p><p>Everything will be alright, even if they were a magnet for troubles. Stiles would be recovered and they would get married as soon as possible. They would protect each other backs they have been doing since they met. They would face life together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for readin. I hope you like it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please, if you have time, let a comment. I love to read you. </p><p>As always, I send you good vibes.</p><p>XOXO</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>